Roll of the Dice
by UnluckyAmulet
Summary: With Future Foundation and Ultimate Despair warring, Kokichi and Miu end up reunited by chance and Kokichi decides to recruit Miu into DICE...by any means necessary. SMUT


Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa.

So like...Ouruma is my favourite ship in the whole game. Maybe in the whole franchise - it's in my top five, at least, but nobody writes it. So here's my offering to a chronically underrated ship.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh, boss?"

Kokichi Ouma looked up at the hesitant voice, his face cast in an eerie glow from the computer screen in front of him.

"What?" he drawled.

The masked DICE member fidgeted. Boss had been awfully busy of late and it was somewhat touch-and-go as to how he'd react to being disturbed. Still, this was important.

"We found the source of the hacking signal you were worried about. We've got 'em in the back room for now. Do you want us to-?"

"No, no," Kokichi said with an overly theatrical sigh. "I wanna take a look."

The DICE member gave a nod, relieved, and they headed down the corridor towards the holding room, Kokichi's gait and expression casual, but there was a gleam of curiosity in those purple eyes.

The door to the holding room swung open to reveal a woman tied to a chair - a black cloth bag covered her head and muffled sounds of protest escaped from beneath it. Kokichi gave a commanding nod and another DICE member removed the bag.

Blonde hair tumbled from beneath it, so long it must have been waist-length, but it was hard to tell since it was so unruly that it refused to lie flat. A pair of terrified blue eyes looked around frantically before they came to rest on Kokichi.

He knew that face. He'd know it anywhere.

Miu Iruma - the Ultimate Inventor.

Evidently Miu recognised him too, if the mumbled "Kkffccsshi?!" against the gag was anything to go by.

Kokichi would have been lying if he said he wasn't a little surprised to see her. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of Miu (or most of his old classmates, for that matter) since they graduated from Hope's Peak academy. He'd assumed that most of them had either joined Future Foundation, like Kaede, Kaito and Shuichi, Ultimate Despair like Tsumugi and Korekiyo, or gone into hiding. Though Kokichi did keep an eye on the former Hope's Peak students he did know about, quite a few of them had simply disappeared off the grid.

None of Kokichi's surprise showed on his face, of course, save for a brief widening of his eyes that only Miu saw. Instead he cocked his head like a curious puppy, a sinister grin forming of his face.

"Well, well," he said theatrically, in the jaunty tones of a pantomime villain, "Look what the little bitch dragged in."

Miu made a muffled sound, fingers flexing pointlessly. Kokichi clicked his fingers and the DICE members present snapped to attention. Kokichi pointed an imperious finger at the squirming blonde.

"Bring her to my rooms, will you?" he demanded, propping his arms behind his head. "I want to speak with her, alone."

"Right, Boss!"

The DICE members approached a now bewildered-looking Miu and began untying her. Making sure to keep a supercilious smile on his face, Kokichi sauntered out of the room, heading back to the computer lab - even among his own organisation, it was better to shut the system down when he wasn't using it. Better safe than sorry, and all that. Plus, it gave him a little time to think about what he was going to do with such a curveball thrown at him.

After shutting down the system, Kokichi straightened his uniform and headed for his personal quarters - it wasn't that he didn't trust his DICE members, but there were certain things he wanted to ask Miu that were for his ears only. Besides, he doubted he'd get much of a sensible answer out of her if she was jabbering in terror because of all the silent masked people lurking in the background.

Not to say he hadn't gotten a kick out of seeing her all tied up, of course. 

* * *

Miu had no idea what the fuck was going on.

She wriggled from her kneeling position - the freaks in masks had tossed her into what she guessed was Kokichi's room, where she'd landed rather painfully on the floor. She'd struggled and managed to sit up, but try as she might she couldn't free her hands, and one masked asshole was standing near the doorway, watching her. Miu would have flipped him off if she could, but that was considerably difficult to do when you were all tied up.

With not much to do but wait, Miu reflected on her fleeting glimpse of Kokichi - someone she definitely hadn't expected to see! Sure, he was always bragging about being the Ultimate Supreme Leader back at Hope's Peak, but there wre also rumours that his so-called 'secret organisation' was actually just a pack of clowns, and it was a well-known fact to anybody who spent ten minutes with Kokichi Ouma swiftly learned to take everything he said with a pinch of salt. A fuckton of salt, really. The boy was a chronic, shameless liar.

But apparently he also sprinkled those lies with the truth, if Miu's current predicament was anything to judge by. She didn't know if they'd simply always been like this or if Kokichi had made some drastic changes to his group ever since the threat of Ultimate Despair, but either way it begged the question - what did he plan on doing with her? He looked positively gleeful when he saw it was her beneath the black sack, which was weird - they never got along back at school, so Miu could only assume whatever he had in store for her, it wasn't gonna be good.

A whimper left her, muffled by the gag.

It was almost eerie timing that Kokichi picked that moment to come sweeping into the room, wearing a cape Miu didn't recall him wearing before. He shot her a supremely smug look amd dismissed the masked guy with a flick of his wrist. Once he'd left, a peculiar silence fell as the Ultimate Supreme Leader and Ultimate Inventor regarded one another, no doubt taking note of the changes in each other since they graduated. Then, Kokichi's face broke out in a grin.

"Neeheehee! Y'know, you're much less of an annoying bitch when you're quiet. Too bad I didn't realise it sooner."

Yeah. _That_ was the Kokichi that Miu remembered. She flinched as his hand suddenly moved towards her face and Kokichi rolled his eyes. As much as he would have liked to leave the gag on, if he wanted answers then that wasn't an option. A few deft tugs at the knot and the fabric slipped from Miu's mouth. She immediately worked her jaw, grateful to have the grain of cloth no longer irritating the corners of her mouth. She looked up.

"What the fuck, Kokichi?" she demanded, shifting where she was kneeling. "Did you send those masked freaks after me?!"

"Tch, I had to check out such a suspicious activity targeting my security system, you idiot bitchlet," Kokichi replied with exasperation. "Who'd have thought something that could actually bypass _my_ organisation was made by _you_?"

Nngh…after all this time, he stilll… thought Miu, squeezing her thighs together.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't trying to get into your damn nerd group!" Miu said, slowly getting to her feet, missing the way Kokichi's eyes darted to the apex of her thighs before returning to her face. "I was trying to find Ki-bo. And untie me already!"

He might have considered refusing, just to see her reaction, but then the conversation would derail into nonsense and he needed more information from her.

"Jeez, fine!" he sighed dramatically, approaching and working deftly at the knots in the rope. "You lost Ki-bo? How do you even lose a walking, talking Roomba? That's pretty careless of you, bitchlet."

"That bitch Tsumugi did something to him!" Miu snarled with a ferocity that surprised Kokichi – after all, he knew that Miu's loudmouthed bravado to be as fragile as a house of cards, one wrong move and it'd collapse in on itself, but Miu wasn't faking her outrage. The rope tying her wrists slithered free to the floor and Miu started to pace angrily, her long blonde hair twisting this way and that.

"I was doing some maintainance for Ki-bo because he said he kept getting static inference, so he asked me to do some calibrations, piece of fuckin' cake for a genius like me!"

She mumbled some technobabble to herself for a minute, which Kokichi mostly tuned out, until she circled back to the point.

"…next fucking thing, his eyes went all weird and blue and I was trying to get him to answer and suddenly I hear that four-eyed bitch's voice come out of him, Ki-bo blasts a fucking giant hole in the wall and he's gone! I don't know where the fuck he went, but I know he ain't with Plain Jane because he wants to be!"

So the Ultimate Despair had a new ally…and apparently someone talented enough with machines to give Miu a hard time…Kokichi pursed his lips and filed away that information for later. However, he didn't have time to ponder it right now, not with a highly agitated Miu to deal with.

"So Ki-boy's with the Ultimate Despair, huh?" he said nonchalantly, clicking his tongue as if Miu had just informed him they were out of milk. "Well, can't expect too much from a dumb robot, I guess! But did you ever stop to think that if Tsumugi can hack Roomba-boy, she can hack _your_ systems too?"

"Th-that's totally different!" Miu huffed indignantly. "I didn't build Ki-bo, remember? Plain Jane could've easily messed with his internal software or planted a bug in him or something to hijack his inbuilt defences or bypass them entirely. I built my own security systems and it's top fucking notch! If that four-eyed bitch tries anything, her ugly ass won't stand a chance!"

Despite her penchant for bragging, Kokichi believed her. Aside from his considerable talent for sniffing out lies (being a connoisseur of them himself), he knew that Miu's talent could certainly outclass any garden-variety computer hacker. And god knows what kind of triggers had been implanted into Ki-bo without anyone knowing about it. Kokichi tilted his head in thought – that was seven former classmates accounted for, but as for the rest of them…

"Figure you and Ki-boy shacked up, I can sooo see the benefits! Ki-bo gets free maintainance whenever he wants and you get to be around someone who can actually stand you," Kokichi smirked. "You must be upset your bestie is gone, huh? That's so sad – bet you didn't even have anyone to cry about it to."

Miu blanched at the insults but quickly rallied, scoffing and propping her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah?! Well shows what you know! I already told Kaediot all about it in case they could figure out a way to get him back."

So, Future Foundtaion were at least in contact with Miu and Ki-bo, then. Kokichi also knew that Kirumi had done quite well for herself, since she had been headhunted by Byakuya Togami (only the best for the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy, after all.) As for Tenko, Angie and Himiko, he hasn't heard anything, but doubtless Himiko would find Despair "too tiring", Tenko thoughts of herself as a righteous person and would try to persuade Himiko to join the side of good, and Angie would do whatever Atua tells her to do. The last he heard, Shuichi and Kaito had 'recruited' Gonta, no doubt remembering how monstrously strong and exceedingly gullible he was – they'd probably phrased it as needing Gonta to protect them, but in reality it was the opposite. Korekiyo probably didn't require any persuading to join the Remnants of Despair, not with his creepy fixation on the beauty of humanity. God knows where Ryoma was, and Rantaro likely was doing some undercover work. But, now that he had gotten what he needed to know out of Miu, he was vindicated to know that his sources had been accurate. And Miu had given him everything he wanted to know with some minimal prompting.

Kokichi smirked – really, she was a danger onto herself.

Miu, for her part, didn't know what was going through Kokichi's twisted little head as he stood there smirking at her, nor did she particularly care. After all, he'd found out who the person who bypassed his security system was and discovered it was merely a former classmate – the useless bitchlet Miu Iruma, to boot. But talking about what had happened only reignited Miu's ire and she remembered with a burning clarity what she needed to do.

"Tch, whatever!" Miu said loudly, marching over to the doors, but they did not part. "Hey! How d'you get through here, anyway?"

"Password's 1-4-0-3," Kokichi hummed, watching her with amusement.

Miu snorted and turned to a little keypad near the door, jabbing in the code. However, above the pad, letters appeared in red across a little strip of screen: Denied!

"That was a lie!" Kokichi said, triumphantly.

Miu whipped around to face him, blue eyes wide.

"Huh-?!"

"Neeheehee. You really are dumb," Kokichi snickered, pinning Miu to the spot with a penetrating stare and a crooked smile. "You didn't think I'm actually going to let you leave, do you?"

Miu could only stare back at him, waiting for him to pull the rug out from under her feet and reveal he was just fucking with her, but he didn't, he just continued staring at her.

"What the hell are you fucking saying?!" Miu demanded. "It's not funny, Kokichi!"

"You said it yourself, remember?" Kokichi lilted. "You were with Ki-boy when Tsumugi hacked him. Meaning, the Ultimate Despair either know where you are, or they will soon. You won't last five minutes if they get to you, since you're such a weak-willed little bitchlet and all."

Miu felt a twinge between her legs at the insult, and try as she might she couldn't keep up her brash façade when faced with such cunning and control. She found herself fiddling with a strand of hair, a nervous tic she'd never quite managed to shed.

"S-so what?" she said, a frown overtaking her features. "What do you care? I-it's not like we were ever friends, y'know!"

That was an understatement – and Kokichi never really seemed to 'do' the whole friends thing, at least not in the conventional sense. Yet despite Kokichi's lying ways, he was still a part of the little group the class was back at Hope's Peak. Rather like Miu herself, in fact- she'd never been popular and her very presence alone seemed to promt exasperation and annoyance, but even for all that, they were never exactly alone.

Kokichi, for his part, scoffed and allowed Miu a moment's reprieve from his penetrating gaze.

"You might be an annoying loudmouthed cum dumpster, but I suppose you have your uses," he remarked idly, as if merely passing an observation on the weather. "Not just any idiot could make such short work of DICE's security system – only an _Ultimate_ idiot could do that. So obviously it'd be majorly stupid to just leave you by yourself. Ultimate Despair wouldn't even have to try and brainwash you, it'd be so laughably easy. Kinda like _you_ , Miu!"

Miu spluttered indignantly, seemingly too caught offguard to summon up a proper retort.

Kokichi moved in for the kill.

"In fact…maybe this would even work out in your favour, too. You may have scrounged together spare parts and made some decent machinery, but I saw you slobbering over the equipment here like the horny bitch you are. Really, only Future Foundation could do better when it comes to machines and they're way more into pointless rules than I am. You'd have access to whatever you want here. Who knows, maybe you could even build yourself a boyfriend!"

Miu didn't know what to say. She could have been in shock. Kokichi was telling her that he wanted to recruit her for DICE? (Well, sort of.) And he wasn't totally wrong – the possibility of the Remnants of Despair returning had crossed her mind and it fucking terrified her. (She doubted they'd kill her, because that was too easy, but what they might do was far more terrifying to contemplate.) Plus, DICE did have some pretty impressive tech, every gadgeteer worth their salt would give anything for a shot at tinkering with this stuff!

But this was _Kokichi_ speaking. The guy lied as much as he breathed and it'd be just like him to dangle such a juicy carrot before her and then whack her with a stick – whether a metaphorical or _literal_ one!

"I…I don't believe you!" Miu stuttered, turning a strand of hair around her finger. "You're j-just trying to fuck with me again! I'm not as dumb as you think I am, y'know!"

That wasn't really saying much, but for once Kokichi kept his counsel. His normal tactic of lies and misdirection had worked in getting information, but he could see that in order to persuade Miu into staying and working for him, where her dumbass, idiot self would be (relatively) out of danger and depriving Ultimate Despair of a valuable asset, he'd have to speak her language.

Really, it wasn't much of a sacrifice at all.

Kokichi approached Miu with an unsettling little smile on his face, watching as she attempted to stand her ground whilst nervously biting her lips and squeezing her thighs together.

This was going to be even easier than he thought.

"Fine,then," Kokichi said, as if he was too bored for word of the whole affair. "I guess I have no choice but to give you exactly what you want."

Before she could derail him any further with dumbass questions, he closed the distance. The height difference between them wasn't as great as it once was, so wrapping a hand around the back of her neck and pulling Miu down to him was a simple matter. Ignoring her squawking, he rolled his indigo eyes and pressed his mouth to hers.

She tasted better than he expected, a mix of coffee and fruity lipgloss. He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip and Miu's mouth opened for him, seemingly without her really thinking about it, like hey, open sesame!

Miu's legs wobbled and she let out a muffled moan, unable to help herself. Even with Kokichi's prior insults and messing with her, she had to admit that he was a good kisser. Her head swam and she unthinkingly leant further down, accomodating him without a thought. He tasted like Panta.

"Tch, look at you," Kokichi said, his breath hot against Miu's throat. "You're all gross and sweaty already. What, did you liiike being all tied up?"

"Dammit, can't you ever shut up?" Miu replied, but there was no real heat in the words and an excited flush was creeping up her neck – Kokichi was unpredictable at the best of times and she wanted to know what he'd do next. She got her answer when she abruptly went toppling to the floor, though the thick carpeting cushioned the fall considerably.

"Hey! What was that for, asshole?!" she demanded.

Kokichi flashed her a sinister grin.

"I thought you'd perform better in a position you're used to – lying flat on your back."

With that, Kokichi wasted no time in straddling Miu's hips and to his satisfaction, she made absolutely no attempt to resist. His hands went right to her shirt, making quick work of the buttons. Her breasts were straining against the shiny black material of her bra, like ripe watermelons. He grabbed one and Miu gasped, arching her back into his touch, expression warring between arousal and embarrassment.

"And here I thought these cow tits of yours were fake, but I guess not," Kokichi hummed, as if unaffected, but even he couldn't deny the rush from having Miu splayed out beneath him like this, her improbably huge tits his personal playthings.

"L-l-like I'd get my gorgeous body pumped full of silicon!" Miu retorted in a strained voice. His thumbs brushed over her nipples and she inhaled sharply. "Ah!"

"Man, you act like this is the first time you've had these things touched in forever," Kokichi remarked, but he was unable to keep the glee out of his voice, eyes glittering like a child on Christmas Day. "What, was Ki-boy scared of 'em or something? Bet he never had you like this, hmm?"

Miu shot a glower at him from beneath her wild mane of blonde. No doubt she was about to tell him to fuck right off, but Kokichi promptly countered that by unclasping her bra and tugging the cups out of the way.

"Front clasp, too? You nasty slut." He cooed. "I bet you're not wearing any panties, either, are you?"

That was a rhetorical question, because he intended to find out either way, but it was amusing to watch Miu wriggle about beneath him like a beached fish.

"J-just keep doing that!" Miu blurted out, throwing any caution she had to the wind under the sensation of Kokichi's skillful, fondling fingers.

"Jeez, you're so loud," Kokichi said, giving Miu's stiff nipple a tweak – she keened. "And I've barely gotten started."

His fingers tangled in Miu's blonde hair, keeping her still, angling her to where he wanted. She liked it, he could tell from the faint tremour in her thighs, the tiny, muffled noises that left her throat. This, he thought, is the problem with Ki-bo – that robot was too meek and pathetically grateful for any positive attention to give Miu what she really wanted. Sure, Ki-bo was no doubt a better friend to her than anyone, and perhaps Miu could truly be herself around him. But (with satisfaction, Kokichi thought this), he knew why Miu acted the way she did. Her loudmouthed crassness and easily-shattered bravado were calls for a challenge – she desperately wanted to be called on her bullshit. She wanted someone to take charge, her impatience and boredom compelling her to butt hads with anyone far more forceful than she was, seeking to be challenged and tested. Kokichu could and would cut anyone down at their knees whenever he wanted – she knew that and she got back up for more every single time.

"You nasty bitch," Kokichi said gleefully, and Miu gasped. "This is what you really want, isn't it? You want someone to put you in your place and tell you what to do. Betcha Ki-boy never kept you up at night like this."

"Nngh! You-!" Miu gasped, her face aflame with colour.

"Shut up," Kokichi said mildly, which she did instantly. So predictable.

Miu propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Kokichi slide down between her splayed legs, wearing a smirk that made it seem like _she_ was doing _him_ a favour. Her throat went dry.

"Whu-what are you doing?!" Miu managed to say in a considerably raspier voice than usual - of course she knew what he was doing, but she couldn't quite believe it was happening and from _Kokichi_ of all people. Despite that, her body quivered with anticipation, excitement and she was almost uncomfortably drenched.

"Look at you. You're panting like a bitch in heat," Kokichi remarked idly, toying with the hem of her skirt. "You can't wait for this, can you?"

"Sh-shut up!" Miu spluttered, even though his words were burrowin their way into her brain, working her over even more. She wanted him to do everything to her with that nasty mouth of his.

Kokichi's hand vanished up her skirt, fingers hooking in the hem of her panties – black with little pink robots on them. He actually snickered at the incredibly Miu underwear. He shouldn't have expected anything else from the Ultimate Inventor. In a way, it was nice to know that she was the same Miu.

"You're soaked," Kokichi breathed, his voice dropping an octave lower. "Jeez, you really need to get laid with something you didn't build yourself."

"Th-then…" Miu managed to blurt out. "Then do somethin' about it, dammit!"

Something in her chest stuttered at the look Kokichi gave her in response, but a smirk was hovering at the corners of his mouth, like he was amused by her moxie. She sort of hoped that was the case. Without preamble, Kokichi yanked Miu's underwear down to her knees, flipped her skirt out of the way out of the way and got to work. His mouth was hot against her skin as he licked a stripe up her core. Miu squealed, her thighs clenching around Kokichi's head, but he tutted and pushed them apart again, pale fingers clutching her quivering thighs. Miu tried to muffle her sounds of excitement by biting her lip, because it was fucking lame to already be so horny over this little shit, but Kokichi wasn't having any of it. When Miu's gasping started to die off, he simply upped the ante by reaching for her clit, rubbing the sensitive thing between his fingers as he alternated that with careful licks. He wouldn't settle for anything less than Miu shrieking his name

That one was such a good lie, he almost believed it himself.

"F-fuck!" Miu spluttered, hands flailing for something - anything- to grab onto and eventually just grabbing her breasts, since they seemed like the closest thing she could get. "Nngh, K-Kokichi!"

The lack of a crude nickname was a healthy indicator of the effect he was having on her, a fact not lost on Kokichi. If the Ultimate Supreme Leader wasn't a bit preoccupied at the moment, he would have taken the oppertunity to gloat about how right he was. As it happened, though, all he could do for now was press his tongue against her, making the squirming blonde cry out, back arching, tangled waves of hair spilling across the floor as she threw her head back. He'd be very surprised if his DICE agents didn't know what he was doing - Miu was being so loud her voice echoed.

Still, he decidedly wasn't complaining as he sat back on his haunches, licking her taste from his lips. Miu was the picture of depravity, lying sprawled beneath him, impressive chest rising and falling, underwear around her knees and body faintly shining with sweat. Kokichi was a little short of breath, himself, but he was careful not to show it, a somewhat sinister grin on his lips.

"You look like you enjoyed that, Bitchlet," he remarked, the insult said in a jaunty tone, almost affectionate. He titled his head coyly, hand wandering down to his lap where he tugged at his zipper, enjoying the sound of it inching apart, tooth by tooth, cock so hard it was straining uncomfortably against his boxers. "Now look what you did - guess I shouldn't be surprised, being in proximity to a horny bitch like you."

Miu blinked hazily, pushing herself up a bit. Her face only reddened further as she watched Kokichi idly toying with himself, and her knees quaked as she noted that his dick was much bigger than she'd expected (though her opinions on the subject were decidedly bias). Still trembling from the aftereffects of her own orgasm, she nonetheless couldn't take her eyes off him, nor could she deny the excitement flaring in her stomach at the thought of what was to come.

 _Heh, get it?_ she thought, but for once had the sense not to say - she didn't want to spoil the mood and Kokichi was tricky to read at the best of times.

"W-well, I don't blame you for bein' hard when you're this close to a Gorgeous Girl Genius!" Miu said, mentally patting herself on the back for bouncing back so quickly, but Kokichi merely watched her with that little smirk on his face, still stroking himself.

She scoured her bottom lip with her teeth under that stare - she wanted him to get on with it, she was craving it, yet he was toying with her and frustration prickled at her.

"W-what?" she eventually asked, a whine in her voice. Why wasn't he fucking her already?!

"Beg," came the command.

"Huh?!"

"You want me to fuck you?" Kokichi lilted, still with that infuriating smile on his face. " _Beg."_

For a moment, Miu was indignant - why should she beg when she could tell he was just dying to fuck her? Her blush extended across her cheeks all the way to her ears and her bottom lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout, but her annoyance dissolved like a pill in water when he grabbed her breasts, a gasp leaving Miu's throat. His smirk had graduated from sneaky to downright sadistic as he toyed with her, idly flicking his thumbs over her nipples.

"Hmm?" Kokichi crooned, as Miu spluttered beneath him. "What was that?"

"Ahh! Alright, alright, just pretty fuckin' please, stop dicking around and fuck me!" Miu shrieked, aware she was growing uncomfortably wet again, her desperate mewls lewd and needy even to her own ears.

"See, was that so hard?" Kokichi smirked, sliding down a little, lining himself up with her. "Sheesh, you have to make everything so difficult, don't you?"

He didn't bother waiting for her to muster up some half-assed protestation - he's hard enough now that it almost hurt. Miu was tight around the length of his dick as he nudged his way inside her. Kokichi grunted, shrugging off his jacket, which suddenly felt hot and smothering to him. Miu keened out loud, jolting upwards a bit from the sudden feeling and Kokichi decided not to beat around the bush. Miu clamped her thighs around Kokichi's waist, pulling him in towards her, and he growled and began to move his hips, setting a rough, fast pace that left Miu panting for breath.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" she chanted and normally he would've told her to shut up, but it was taking Kokichi a lot of effort to keep quiet, himself. A pulse was throbbing through him like a current, and he could tell by the way Miu was clenching around him that it wasn't going to take long for her to come again - not like he expected anything different from her really.

Miu gasped as her entire body shuddered and she lay flat on her back, arms splayed above her head as she felt her orgrams hit her like a goddamn trunk, or maybe an explosion, everywhere Kokichi had touched on her seemed to be throbbing, from the bites on her neck and tits to her groin. Kokichi grunted softly as he came, sinking his teeth into her neck with a shudder not unlike her own.

For a moment, neither of them moved.

Then Kokichi rolled off Miu with a little groan, and she heard him zipping up his pants. Flustered, she pushed her breasts back inside her shirt without bothering to put her bra back on and awkwardly shoved down her skirt - no point in putting her panties back on, they were drenched and probably required several rounds in a washing machine before they were going to be useable again. The carpet tickled Miu's back as she attempted to control her breathing.

"S-shit..." she mumbled, to nobody in particular. Her ears were ringing from her own racket.

"Congratulations, Miu!" Kokichi singsonged above her. "Looks like you're hired!"

Miu cracked open her eyes, staring at him with bleary puzzlement. The lights above them gave Kokichi a strange, backlit effect - she could mistily discern the tinge of lighter purple at the tips of his hair, the smoothness of his pale skin.

"W-what?" she said, blinking.

Kokichi smirked. Miu sat up muzzily, feeling like a wrung-out towel and suddenly wishing she could take a long nap, as Kokichi rose smoothly to his feet, looking remarkably less rumpled than her, besides the faint sheen of sweat on his skin and the telltale lingering tinge of pink in his cheeks. Suddenly she remembered what they'd been talking about before they ended up fucking on Kokichi's fancy carpet and she stared up at him, realisation dawning.

"S-so all that before- you weren't lying about-?"

He looked down at her with a smug, satisfied expression, hands spread like a ringmaster. Her bewilderment was pretty amusing, it had to be said, but she didn't look horrified so much as shocked that the chronic liar had kept his word. His purple eyes seemed to gleam as he said;

"Welcome to DICE."


End file.
